


Tension

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Jimmy Novak, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist AU, Artist Dean Winchester, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Past Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean starts dating Jimmy, as a way to get over the unwanted feelings for his brother. In the meantime, Sam enters a new relationship, too, but it has an unexpected twist when the Winchesters realize they’re both dating a respectful twin. Are there more surprises waiting for them?





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This wasn’t supposed to be this long, but well ;D I really hope you’re going to like this one, ‘cause I’m really proud of it!

That had been supposed to be a good idea, but Dean wasn’t so sure about it anymore.

Dean was going out of his mind as he was waiting in the diner for his date. Even the date part sounded ridiculous, but well, he had promised himself that he would try to get over whatever he was feeling for his brother. It definitely wouldn’t hurt, trying to take his mind off Sam and all the fucked up thoughts that had been lurking at the back of his mind since he had remembered.

It had always been him and Sam and there was no one else he had cared about and wanted to be with, but there was no way that was going to work. Sam didn’t know, thankfully. He had no idea what Dean was struggling with on a daily basis and Dean figured that he had to focus on someone else or he would go mad while trying not to reveal his feelings for Sam. That would only bring trouble into their lives. That’s why Dean had no choice but to wait for the guy that Charlie had set him up with.

Jimmy, because that was his name apparently, was already ten minutes late and Dean was about to get up and get the hell out of this place. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when a guy walked into the diner, capturing his attention.

He was dressed in black jeans and blue button up, and when his gaze locked with Dean’s, Dean was simply starstruck. The guy smiled and immediately walked closer to Dean, extending his hand toward him when he was right next to the table Dean was sitting at.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, but our professor’s such a dick, I had to stay a bit longer,” he said and when Dean didn’t do anything, he added. “Should’ve introduced myself first. I’m Jimmy, Jimmy Novak.”

The realization dawned on Dean and his face broke into a grin as he took Jimmy’s hand. “Hi. Dean Winchester, awesome to meet you.”

“Likewise. You know, Charlie told me a lot of great things about you.” Jimmy admitted, taking a seat opposite to Dean.

“Really? Well, don’t trust Charlie about everything, she tends to exaggerate,” Dean said and Jimmy chuckled, shaking his head.

It was such a sight when a beautiful smile stretched the corners of Jimmy’s lips, his eyes surrounded with crinkles, his ruffled dark hair making him look even more amazing. Seemed like Dean wouldn’t have to try too hard to convince himself to pay some attention to this guy.

“If that’s what you’re saying then I guess that you’re not really Dean Winchester and this absolutely gorgeous guy in front of me is some greek god. Am I right?” Jimmy teased and Dean felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment.

Dean shook his head after a moment. “No, really Dean Winchester, but she might’ve went over the top with other stuff.”

“She didn’t say too much about you, only told me that I had to meet with you or I would regret it to the end of my life. Her words, not mine, but she could be right here,” Jimmy explained, leaning back on the chair.

“Charlie told me the same thing, you know?” Dean rested his arms on the table, the wood cold under his bare skin. “And I think she might’ve been right, too.”

Jimmy grinned. “Let’s find out.”

Dean couldn’t hold back a grin.

The conversation carried on easily after the initial awkwardness and Dean had to admit that he really liked Jimmy. The guy was funny and easy to talk to, not to mention that Dean couldn’t stop looking at him, even though he tried really hard not to blatantly stare. The afternoon went on too fast for Dean’s liking, but he had classes to attend the next day, and that’s why he had no choice but to say goodbye to Jimmy after they traded their numbers.

Dean didn’t even get to his apartment yet and he already got a text from Jimmy, asking if he would like to go out with him on the weekend.

There was no way he wouldn’t agree to that.

***

Surprisingly, Dean fell for Jimmy faster than he thought he would. They were trying to hang out as often as they could, and Dean enjoyed their time together, realizing that he really missed Jimmy whenever they were apart. Not to mention the fact that sex was mind blowing, too. Jimmy knew what he was doing and that that combined for many times that Dean screamed his throat hoarse when Jimmy was fucking him, resulting in the complaints from Jimmy’s neighbors that they would both laugh at. Everything was going perfectly, to be honest, and Dean promised himself he would introduce Jimmy to Sam very soon.

What Dean didn’t expect was the fact that Sam seemed to be a bit snappy and off about the whole idea of Dean and Jimmy dating. At first, Dean had chalked it up for the usual brother banter, but the words were too harsh for it to be just that.

Getting tired of that, he decided to confront Sam the first chance he would get, and he was able to do that right after he got back from the classes.

Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room, his textbooks, laptop and a ton of other supplies scattered all over the table. He was furiously scribbling something in his notebook and Dean couldn’t hold back a smile at the sight.

Damn, Sam looked gorgeous when he was completely focused and concentrated on doing homework. His hair was falling into his face a bit, a concentrated frown making him look even more adorable. There was one thing that didn’t change, even though Dean was dating Jimmy. He still noticed all the things that were incredible about his brother and he wasn’t sure if he should be happy or sad about that.

But that wasn’t why Dean wanted to talk to Sam.

“Hey, Sammy,” he said, tossing his backpack on the couch.

Sam turned his head to the side at the sound of Dean’s voice. “Hey. Didn’t think you’ll be back so soon. Weren’t you supposed to hang out with someone?”

Dean shrugged, taking a seat on the couch next to Sam. “Yeah, with Jimmy, but I told him I was busy.”

“You don’t seem busy at all, what’s going on?” Sam caught Dean’s gaze, clearly surprised.

“I cancelled our date, ‘cause I wanted to talk to you about something first.” Dean explained, feeling the nerves getting the best of him.

Sam scrunched his eyebrows. “What do you want to talk about? Is everything okay between you and Jimmy? Or maybe-”

Dean cut him off, shaking his head. “We’re amazing, better even, but that’s not the point. I wanted to talk to you about us. About you and me.”

“Oh, I see,” Sam said, his voice near to a whisper. “What about you and me? What do you want to talk about?”

“I just…” Dean cleared his throat, folding his hands on his lap. “Sometimes I think that you’re not okay with the fact that I’m with Jimmy, that you don’t accept him.”

“W-what?” Sam stuttered, pure confusion on his face. “I’m more than okay, Dean, I swear.” 

Dean scratched the nape of his neck. “I’ll just be honest here, alright? Some days you seem jealous of the fact that I’m spending time with him and I don’t know what to do about it. I don’t want to make you miserable, because you’re my brother and the most important person in my life.”

Sam chuckled, hiding his face in his hands. “Fine. It’s just…” There was a moment of silence before Sam spoke again, “I’m not used to the fact that you’re not home all the time or that you stay at Jimmy’s really often. It gets kinda lonely and empty in here, but that doesn’t mean I’m not glad you found Jimmy. You’ve been beating yourself up over Cassie for too damn long and you finally came out of your shell so don’t you dare spend less time with Jimmy because of me.”

Dean couldn’t hold a sigh at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. Cassie was a dream come true and they had been together for a really long time, but she had figured out that Dean hadn’t been all in. She had broken up with him, telling him to go to the person he had really loved and tell them what he had felt, because she hadn’t been able to handle seeing Dean not completely invested in what they had. If only she had known that the person she had been talking about was Dean’s brother.

“Are you sure?” Dean insisted, laying his hand on Sam’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“I’m positive. You and Jimmy seem to be working together really well.” Sam smiled softly, but there was a hint of unexpected sadness in that smile that took Dean aback. Why would Sam be sad about that? “I just need to get used to it, that’s all.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, alright. And, speaking of dating, Benny told me he found someone you should go on a date with.” Dean raised his eyebrows, letting go of Sam’s shoulder.

Sam shook his head, his lips pursed in a thin line. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

“I said the same thing when Charlie set me up with Jimmy and I was wrong. Don’t you dare pull that excuse on me, Sammy. You’ve been moping around because of Jess for too long. The guy’s name’s Castiel and Benny will set you guys up if you want to.” Dean shrugged.

It took a bit of time before Sam responded. “I guess it won’t hurt to give it a try if Benny says he’s a decent guy.”

“That’s what I thought, little brother.” Dean grinned, taking his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and opened one of the conversations, handing the phone to Sam afterward. “This is Benny’s new number, he told me to pass it to you so you can text him about the whole thing.”

“Sure.” Sam agreed, taking the phone from Dean and pasting Benny’s number to his phone. Then, he gave the phone back to Dean, starting to text Benny.

Dean grinned as he got up from the couch, taking his backpack with him. “Let me know how it went as soon as you guys go out.”

“Deal.” Sam chuckled, shaking his head at the finger guns Dean made at him.

***

It wasn’t even a week since their talk and Dean found his brother grinning at his phone more often than not and, when confronted about it, Sam admitted he and Castiel were texting regularly. They were taking things slow, apparently, and they decided to talk for a bit before going on a date, just to make sure it was worth it.

Dean was both happy and devastated after Sam came back from his first date with Cas, starting to ramble about how perfect the guy was and thanking Dean for kicking his ass to go out with Cas.

Dean had no right to feel jealous over his brother, but that was the reality and, even though he was glad that Sam found someone, Dean still felt possessive over Sam. The feeling was overwhelming him from then even more often, making him grit his teeth whenever he heard Sam talking on the phone with Cas, saw Sam getting ready for his date, or any of that, really.

It was ridiculous, but Dean had no control over that, so he just tried to keep himself busy whenever that happened, hoping it would fade over time.

***

Weeks turned to months and, before Dean knew, it was already December. Surprisingly, the weather wasn’t bad yet, but the forecast had been clear about the fact that this winter was going to be more snowy than the previous ones, so the whole Boston had to prepare for that. He and Jimmy hit two months of dating a few days ago and things were going good, to say at least. Same with Sam; he and Cas were apparently getting along perfectly, too. 

Dean was in his room. It was a Saturday afternoon and, instead of going out, he decided to catch up on all his college work that day to have Sunday mostly free. He was working on a sketch of Jimmy for one of his assignments and he was sitting next to his desk, a piece of sketching paper in front of him, a pencil in his hand. It was going really well and Dean had no trouble recalling any features of Jimmy, leading to an amazing, wonderfully detailed sketch that Dean was already proud of, even before it was finished.

“What’s up?” Sam asked, walking closer to Dean, and Dean had to shake his head at the fact that he didn’t even knock.

“Will you ever learn how to knock?” Dean whined and Sam chuckled from behind him. “I’m just sketching Jimmy.”

Sam leaned over Dean’s shoulder and Dean turned his head to look at his brother, surprised to see the shock on Sam’s face. “You have to be kidding me.” Sam stuttered.

“No, I’m not. This guy’s not some pornstar or whatever, it’s my Jimmy, I swear.” Dean explained, shrugging.

Sam picked the sketch up from the desk and looked at it closer; it seemed like he was examining it. “Dean, you’re going to think I’m crazy, but this guy looks exactly like my Cas.”

“What?” Dean got up from the chair, turning to look at Sam and expecting to see Sam laughing. He was sure Sam was playing a prank on him, but when he looked at Sam it was obvious that wasn’t the case. “Sammy, are you sure?”

“Yeah, perfectly sure. What the hell’s going on, Dean?” Sam sat on Dean’s bed, strumming his fingers against his thigh.

Dean shrugged, walking over to the bed and sitting right next to Sam. “I have no idea, but we’re going to find out. If this guy is living some two identities kind of crap he’s going to get his ass kicked.”

“Alright, what do we do?” Sam caught Dean’s gaze and Dean couldn’t hold back a smile at the idea that popped into his head.

“I know exactly what we should do. Text your Cas and I’m going to text my Jimmy, too. I’ll try to invite him for a date today and you’ll do the same, the same place, the same hour as me and Jimmy. If it’s one guy, he’s going to either deny one of us or he’ll pull some other shit to make it all work.” Dean explained, the corners of his lips stretching into a wicked grin. “Anyway, we’ll go to that place together, even if he denies one of us, and then we’ll be sure what’s going on.”

Sam nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’m in.”

***

Surprisingly, both Jimmy and Cas agreed to meet the brothers at the diner where Dean and Jimmy had had their first date. Both Sam and Dean were nervous as hell as they were waiting next to a table at the back of the room, having no idea what to expect and how to deal with what was about to happen.

They didn’t have to wait long, fortunately, but what they saw couldn’t surprise them more than anything else their minds had been coming up with earlier. 

Two identically looking men entered the diner, immediately walking toward Sam and Dean as they saw them. To say that the Winchester were shocked would be an understatement at the sight, and they stayed silent until the men were by the table they were sitting at.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag now.” One of them spoke and Dean recognized him as Jimmy.  
“Dean, meet my twin Castiel. Cassie, meet my boyfriend Dean,” Jimmy said and Dean extended his hand toward the other guy, smiling apologetically.

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” Castiel smiled, giving Dean’s hand a firm shake. He let go after that and turned his attention to Sam. “Sam, it’s time you meet Jimmy. Jimmy, this is my boyfriend Sam.”

Sam got up from the bench and took Jimmy’s hand, giving it a shake as well. “Dean told me a lot about you.” He admitted after letting go off Jimmy’s hand.

“Really? I hope it’s only the good stuff.” Jimmy winked at Dean as he and Cas took a seat on the bench opposite to Sam and Dean. 

“Only the best stuff, I promise,” Dean said as Cas and Jimmy were shedding their coats, laying them behind them afterward. 

“Okay, I believe you.” Jimmy nodded, resting his arms on the table. “But I’m curious why you arranged a double date, guys. Care to elaborate?” he raised his eyebrows, leaning back on the bench.

Sam let out a laugh, his gaze catching Dean’s for a moment. Dean nodded and Sam started talking. “Well, Dean was sketching you for an art assignment and he showed me the work in progress. And I thought I was going mad, because the sketch looked exactly like you, Cas.” Sam explained and the twins shared a look, then turned their attention to Sam.

“Yeah, and we thought that Jimmy and Cas were the same guy, dating us both. So, we thought that he couldn’t duplicate himself and setting up a double date would compromise him. Instead, we found out that you’re both very real and all,” Dean added, shaking his head.

“I certainly didn’t expect such an answer.” Cas admitted, a wide grin on his face.

“Me neither, Cassie. So, what do we do now?” Jimmy asked.

Dean shrugged. “Guess we go with the double date scenario if you guys have time for that.”

“Sure, it’s about time we all meet and hang out anyway.” Cas agreed and Sam shot him a smile.

The date was going better than Dean had expected. They were all getting along splendidly and, even though jealousy was still somewhere in the back of Dean’s mind, seeing how happy Cas and Sam seemed to sate it a bit. 

Jimmy and Dean shared Dean’s fries while Sam shared his burger with Cas, explaining he didn’t want to eat too much of unhealthy stuff. Dean only rolled his eyes at that, making Jimmy laugh, but it was only bickering. He didn’t mind Sam’s healthy lifestyle at all, but teasing him about it never got old.

It might’ve been the beer they ordered, but Dean noticed that Cas and Jimmy were sitting painfully close, their sides touching all the time. That closeness seemed a bit weird to him, but he brushed it off quickly. Maybe twins were a bit more touchy-feely with each other than other siblings anyway? Yeah, that was surely the explanation.

Dean noticed immediately that Cas was a polar opposite of Jimmy in many aspects. He didn’t seem as straightforward and confident, but there was also something about him that made chills ran down Dean’s spine. Whenever Cas looked at Sam his stare was possessive to say at least, even slightly wicked, but also loving, and that made Dean’s throat go dry in no time.

There was no way his mind wouldn’t try to go that route and imagine how it must’ve looked like when they were having sex.

Cas seemed like a person who could handle a lot and would take no shit, but appearances were deceiving sometimes, and Dean was one of the best examples to this rule. No one would ever think that he would be willing to submit to someone, but that’s how it usually looked like. And let’s say that he and Jimmy matched perfectly if it came to those needs.

And Sam? He was a total enigma and there was no way of telling what he liked or didn’t like. Sam seemed like a completely vanilla and innocent kind of guy, but again, there was no way Dean could know for sure. And he probably never would, so imagination was the only thing he had left.

Before Dean knew it, they were walking out onto the street, laughing and slightly buzzed. The wind was strong and Dean had to close his eyes as it blew, nearly knocking him off his feet. Grabbing Jimmy’s hand, he steadied himself, and the rest followed suit, Sam sneaking his arm around Cas as Cas walked closer to Jimmy, their fingers entwining.

Dean thought he was imagining things when snow started falling, at first slowly and lazily, but it turned into a full-on snowsquall in no time. He could barely see the world in front of him and he could tell that Sam, Cas and Jimmy were struggling with the same thing. It was never a good idea to be out when that thing hit.

“Let’s go to our place, it’s only a few blocks away.” Dean suggested, trying to outshout the wind, and was met with shouted back yeses from the rest.

It wasn’t easy to walk in such heavy snow, and they slipped more times than they imagined, unprepared for the sudden change of the weather. However, a big advantage of snowsqualls was the fact that they would all end in no time, and that’s what Dean was hoping for.

Dean’s fingers were numb as he tried to to dig out his key from his coat’s pocket after they entered the staircase, their heavy steps sounding in the vast space. Dean couldn’t be happier that he and Sam were living on the second floor only, considering they were all too tired to handle more stairs.

The warmth that bursted out of their apartment when Dean unlocked and opened the door made him sigh, and he gestured for Jimmy and Cas to come inside first, following suit with Sam on his tail.

“You can hang your coats here, guys.” Sam explained, taking off his jacket. “Do you want something to drink, maybe? Coffee, tea, something stronger?” he asked, rubbing his hands together.

“Let’s go with the last one.” Cas admitted, his cheeks pink from the cold.

Jimmy smiled. “I second that, Cassie.”

“Alright, I’ll take care of it. You guys go the living room, I’ll be right back.” Sam ordered and Dean lead the twins to the living room, gesturing for them to take the couch. It was warm inside and Dean’s fingertips started to tingle as the coldness went away.

“What’s the plan?” Jimmy leaned back on the couch, crossing his legs.

Dean shrugged, sitting on the couch opposite to the one the twins were sitting on. “Guess we get drunk and see what happens.”

“I won’t say no to that.” Castiel admitted, and Dean shot him a smile.

Sam came back in no time, carrying a bottle of whiskey that Dean got for his birthday sometime ago. He set the bottle on the table and walked to the cupboard to get the glasses, but Cas grabbed his arm, shaking his head. Jimmy picked the bottle up from the table and opened it, taking a generous swig right from it, his Adam’s apple bobbing. 

“No need to get the glasses dirty,” Jimmy said, handing the bottle to Cas, and he followed suit, licking his lips afterward.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sam agreed, taking the bottle from Cas. He walked to Dean and sat right next to him, little to no distance left between the two of them, but Dean didn’t dare complain.

He watched Sam’s lips wrap around the rim of the bottle, entranced by them and hypnotized by Sam. Sam’s gaze caught with his and Dean averted his gaze immediately, feeling his cheeks heat up just the slightest bit. 

Jimmy raised his eyebrows at that, but didn’t say anything, much to Dean’s relief. “I’d say we play spin the bottle, but spinning this one is kind of out of the question. Don’t want to end up smashing it accidentally.”

“We can just go with truth and dare, without the bottle.” Sam suggested, handing the bottle to Dean.

Their fingers brushed as Dean took the bottle from Sam, and he chugged down quite a bit of the whiskey, enjoying the burn it created. “Deal. So, who’s going to start?” he asked, his eyebrows raised.

“You. Choose someone and start the whole thing.” Cas suggested, making air quotes at the last two words of the sentence. Dean had to admit that was cute.

“How about you, Cas? Truth or dare?” Dean let the question hang in the air for a moment, then he handed the bottle to Cas. “You have to take a swig if you end up bailing on any of this.”

Jimmy butted in. “If you don’t bail, you can drink, too. How about that?”

“Deal,” Sam and Dean agreed, sharing a glance.

Cas took the bottle from Dean, saying, “Truth.”

“What do you like most about my brother?” Dean raised his eyebrows, resting his hand on his thigh.

“That’s easy. Want me to keep it PG?” Cas glanced at Sam, then turned his attention to Dean.

Dean nodded after a brief moment of hesitation, chuckling. “Yes, please.” 

It’s not like he could say no without being suspicious and he definitely didn’t want to appear like that. 

Cas didn’t wait at all. “In that case, Sam’s like my personal sun. Even when I have the most crappy day he can always cheer me up and he never fails to make me smile.”

“You’re such a sap.” Jimmy rolled his eyes and neither Sam nor Dean could hold back a laugh. 

Cas shook his head. “Never said I’m not. And you, Jimmy? Truth or dare?”

And that’s how it went for quite a while. They were just tossing mostly innocent questions back and forth, going through the most embarrassing moments of their lives, teasing each other over countless things and having great time. Though, when they were nearing the end of the second bottle, more and more inappropriate ones started appearing.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Dean exclaimed, laughing like a madman.

Jimmy snorted with laughter again, nearly doubling over as he said, “I’m not! That guy just tied me to the bed when I was completely naked, sat on the chair, and stared at me.” He took a deep breath and continued. “I thought he was just thinking what to do next, but then he fucking fell asleep.”

Sam hid his face in his hands, his whole body shaking as he laughed. “And what happened next?” he asked eventually, his voice a bit croaky.

“I rescued my dumb twin from having to lay there for god knows how long.” Cas admitted, taking the bottle from Jimmy as he handed it. “Turned out the guy was dead drunk, Jimmy just didn’t realize.”

“Yeah, true.” Jimmy nodded, chuckling. “Alright, enough about that. Cassie, truth or dare?” he asked.

“Dare,” Cas said without a second thought and Jimmy’s gaze locked with Dean for a brief moment. Dean swore he could see pure mischief in that simple stare.

Jimmy turned his attention to Cas. “I’ve got one. Kiss every person you had sex with.”

Cas didn’t hesitate, just got up from the couch and moved toward Sam, eventually sitting in Sam’s lap. He pulled Sam in for a kiss and Dean couldn’t look away, couldn’t stop himself from outright staring at the way their lips and bodies moved together, perfectly synchronised. Averting his gaze had never been more difficult than in that moment and his knuckles were nearly white as he closed his fists, trying to control himself.

After what seemed like ages, but was probably only a bit of time, Cas got up and walked to Jimmy, sitting back next to him. Dean was about to ask him who he chose for the next truth or dare, but he didn’t get a chance to do so, because Cas turned his attention to Jimmy and cupped his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss.

Dean thought he had drank too much and was imagining things, but when he glanced at Sam, it was obvious by the shock on his face that the view for them both was the same. The twins got even closer when he turned his attention back to them, completely no space left between them. Cas’ hand was resting on Jimmy’s neck, pulling him close, Jimmy’s hands around Cas’ waist, his fingers digging into Cas’ back.

Dean couldn’t ignore how much the sight was turning him on, making it difficult to focus on anything else. And when the meaning of the act caught up to him, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. If they were kissing, it clearly meant they had had sex at some point. What was surprising him, he didn’t mind that at all.

“You both…?” Dean stuttered eventually and they pulled away, turning their attention to him.

Jimmy just nodded, licking his lips. “Yeah, we have. Pretty often, actually.”

“That’s an understatement. You could call it a regular thing, honestly.” Cas butted in and Jimmy chuckled, leaning on Cas.

“Is it just sex?” Sam asked, and the twins shook their heads simultaneously.

Cas thought for a bit before he responded. “No, it was a relationship, actually. Does it bother you, Sam? That I was with Jimmy before?” 

“Wait, you said was?” Dean interrupted, shooting Sam an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, we stopped when I started dating you.” Jimmy explained, and Dean nodded. “I didn’t want to be unfair to you.”

“Oh, I see,” Dean said and Jimmy smiled.

Cas cleared his throat and Dean turned his attention to him. “Sam, does it bother you? You didn’t answer my question.”

Dean looked at Sam, surprised to find Sam completely relaxed and unfazed by what had just happened except from the blush on his cheeks. “Actually, it doesn’t. Rather the opposite.”

That was unexpected to say at least.

“Oh, that’s good.” Jimmy admitted. After a moment, he added, “And have you guys ever done something together? Or is it just us?”

Silence hung in the air for a brief moment and Dean shook his head eventually, finding it in himself to make himself speak, “We’ve never-”

“But would you want to?” Cas cut him off and Dean had no clue what to say.

He couldn’t say yes, because if Sam was opposed to the idea, then it would all get weird. He didn’t think he would be able to say no, either, though. Dean thought that might be his one and only chance at even admitting anything to Sam, but he kept hesitating. Was there a way of getting out of this situation? 

Sam saved him from this one, however. “Yes,” he whispered and Dean had to look at Sam to make sure he wasn’t making things up.

“Yes?” Dean repeated and Sam nodded nervously, avoiding Dean’s gaze.

Before Sam had the chance to say anything, Dean smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair away from his face. He let his hand rest on Sam’s jaw afterward, sliding it down to cup his chin. Dean leaned forward just a bit, stopping when his face was a mere inch from Sam’s.

“Can I kiss you?” Dean asked, feeling his heart hammering in his chest, the sound of the blood pumping through his veins ringing in his ears.

Instead of saying anything, Sam crashed his lips into Dean’s, and Dean swore it felt like the best thing in the world. He didn’t hold back, just reciprocated the kiss eagerly, letting Sam slide his tongue into his mouth and explore, chills running down his spine at the feeling. Damn, nothing would ever compare to that.

Dean got lost in the moment, only pulling away when it was too much, his lungs begging for air, his whole body on fire from this one simple kiss. He only realized that he had closed his eyes at one point when he had to force them open, wanting to look at Sam.

Sam was grinning widely at him, his gaze locking with Dean’s immediately. Dean couldn’t resists barely brushing his lips against Sam’s again, then he turned his head to the side to look at the twins.

They were both grinning, Jimmy’s palm resting on Cas’ thigh, their bodies so close that it seemed like they were somehow connected.

“You both have way too much unreleased tension.” Jimmy remarked and Cas chuckled, leaning to whisper in Jimmy’s ear. “Yeah, I think so, too.” Jimmy agreed to whatever Cas had said, then turned his attention back to the stunned Sam and Dean. “Cassie thinks you should get it out of your system or…”

“Or what?” Dean asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

Jimmy smiled. “Or get together for good.”

“What?” Sam insisted, and Dean turned to look at him, finding nothing but sheer wonder in his gaze.

“Getting together meaning getting into a relationship. Preferably with both of us, too, but it wouldn’t be a big deal if you’re not interested in having four people total in there.” Cas explained without hesitating and Dean blinked, surprised.

“Why do you think we would want that?” Dean asked and Jimmy shrugged, straightening the shirt he had on.

“Because you look like it’s been building up for years and, trust me, I know how it looks like. It took Cassie some time before he admitted how he felt about me,” Jimmy said and Cas rolled his eyes.

“Fair enough.” Sam chuckled, clearing his throat. “You’re good at figuring people out, Jimmy.”

“Perks of studying psychology, Sam.” He admitted, smiling. “So, what’s the deal? Do you want some time to work it out on your own or do you want to try to figure it out with me and Cassie? Either fine by us.”

Sam turned his gaze to Dean and Dean gave Sam a slight nod at the silent question in his eyes. At that point, they knew what the other one was thinking about without them actually voicing it, and it was quite convenient.

The only thing that Dean wasn’t able to understand was the fact that he had been blind for all those years and had had no idea how his brother had been feeling. That knowledge could have saved him a lot of trouble and heartbreak, not to mention how badly his brother had surely suffered, seeing him all over other girls and boys, but that didn’t matter anymore. The future did.

“We want to figure it out with you,” Dean said, feeling Sam’s fingers sneaking in between his. “I’m sure that Sammy will agree with me that what just happened didn’t change anything between me and Jimmy or between him and Cas.”

Sam nodded. “Dean’s right. That still stays.”

“What’s your plan, then?” Cas asked and Dean got up from the couch, pulling Sam up with him gently. The reassuring squeeze of Sam’s fingers told him everything he wanted to know.

They walked to Jimmy and Cas together and the twins got up, too, moving to stand in front of the Winchesters. Silence hung in the air as their stares met, nothing but tension around, making Dean’s heart pick up its pace.

Hesitantly, Dean leaned toward Cas and Sam did the same, getting closer to Jimmy. Twins shared a look, and turned their attention to the Winchesters, still waiting.

“I guess this four people deal goes all the ways, am I right?” Dean whispered, resting his hands on Cas’ neck. Then, he looked toward Jimmy who was grinning at Dean like a madman.

“Yeah. If you want, it can go all the ways.” Cas nodded and that was the only permission that Dean needed.

Dean smiled, feeling Cas’ hands running down his back. “Then let’s try that.”

He pulled Cas in for a kiss, merely testing the waters, and he definitely hadn’t expected it to be so easy and effortless. But, after all, a lot of things that Dean hadn’t expected happened that day so it seemed like he just had to brace himself for all the new that was waiting for him. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Jimmy claiming Sam’s lips, and he couldn’t hold back a grin, feeling Cas smiling against his mouth, too. 

Dean knew they were all in for quite a ride and he couldn’t wait to see what was going to come out of it.


End file.
